


Sugar and Spice

by YoungSoon



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Romance, it can't be kitchen sex because Seonghwa will kill them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: It all begins with the sweetest holiday pastime but the outcome of the innocent gingerbread house building can only be describes as spicy.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 12
Kudos: 158





	Sugar and Spice

It is once more a late afternoon. Silence has settled in the dorm, the members scattered around their rooms, when Seonghwa comes home with a bang. Without a surprise he is carrying large bags in his hands, the sound of him struggling with them summoning curious heads poking from the doors, San and Jongho coming out from their rooms to help immediately. The bags travel straight to the kitchen under Seonghwa’s instructions while he hangs his coat and changes into his slippers.

“What is all this?” Hongjoong asks looking through the content of the bags along with the younger members. 

“Gingerbread houses,” Seonghwa says as a matter of fact and starts placing kits for building the holiday treats on the kitchen counter. “And some decors,” he adds as colorful tubes of icing, edible glitter, and blue snowflakes are added to the mix. “There were a few gingerbread men too,” he adds few more boxes and pushes the other bag aside not revealing its content.

“It’s barely December,” Hongjoong points out, examining one of the boxes and then looks up at Seonghwa who is staring him down.

“And?” the older man asks, raising an eyebrow.

“And I think it would be a great pastime to build them together,” the silver-haired man responds as fast as he can, obviously flustered by the hard look he gets. Seonghwa’s features bloom into a smile at his response and he turns to the “kids” looking at the strange exchange between the two older members. 

“How about we make it a competition?” he asks. “I have a prize for the winners and the losers would have to clean up the kitchen,” he suggests and there is an instant agreement to his suggestion.

“How do we divide the teams?” San asks checking one of the boxes.

“Let’s go by the rooms, maybe?” Wooyoung suggests pulling Yeosang by his side. There are no objections to this idea either and they quickly divide the workspaces and pick their kits. They agree on an hour to get the houses up and as soon as Seonghwa hits go on the timer they begin.

Everything goes into a scramble as fast as they read the instructions and start to grab bowls and forks for mixing, measure water and grab the decors they would want to use later on. The calm Christmas music Hongjoong has put in the background does not help much as puffs of icing sugar hit the air and as the gingerbread walls hit the table more than once, quiet cursing adding to the familiar holiday lyrics. Soon enough they all find out that the task before them might be far more complicated than they thought. Especially hard the realization hits Yunho.

The kitchen is not his place. He can do decent if someone helps him, but he is more prone to messing up than one would think. So having San by his side is an absolute blessing as it at least looks like he knows what he is doing but he is giving alarmingly too much freedom to Yunho. 

“I will hold these up and you fill the gaps in so they would hold up,” he says and nods toward the two walls he is holding together on the already sticky base. Yunho nods and tries to work the piping bag but in the end more of the white base-icing ends on his own and San’s fingers than where it should be even though San energetically tries to guide Yunho with his voice.

“That’s ok. I think we have enough to finish. If not, we can use the colorful one,” San says as he withdraws his hands that are almost dripping with icing. For Yunho, it would seem logical if the currently dark-haired man would wash the sugary substance off, but that’s not the case. Instead, Yunho witnesses first hand how he licks his fingers clean from the shiny, white sugar coating and maybe, just maybe he notices Yunho staring at him with the piping bag still in his hand. 

“What?’ he blinks innocently at the taller man and Yunho just shakes his head. He is about to wash his hands at the sink but San grabs his wrist faster. He brings Yunho’s hand up to his lips and shamelessly locks his eyes with the brunet. That alone makes Yunho gulp loudly but when the shorter of two licks a particular drop of the sweet glaze from Yunho’s finger, taking nearly the whole digit into his mouth right after, he barely holds back a gasp. It gets only worse when San hums and flutters his eyes shut in apparent pleasure, his tongue swirling around the finger. 

“Tasty,” San smirks as he lets the finger out of his mouth and as if nothing happened turns to the sink actually washing his hands. He takes the piping bag from the still confused Yunho’s hands and tries to save the slowly leaning wall of their creation. “Help, maybe?” he bumps Yunho with his hip and the brunet finally snaps out of it, washes his own hands and returns to the table. However, it probably would have gone smoother if San would have done it alone.

The non-precise piping by Yunho makes their sugar glazing run low fast and he can’t really be trusted with holding the house up either as he has already broken off a corner of the roof by accident. The plan to use the colorful icing to glue together the details doesn’t work in their favor as it is not sticky enough to keep the heavy walls together. They are doing their best, as in San is trying his very best to make it not only stay up but also look decent. 

At one point they ditch the idea of the chimney and pray the blue glaze will mask the holes between the walls enough for it to pass the inspection. The scattered snowflakes add a bit of flair but they cannot save the crooked roof or the door that is about to fall over. All this time they haven’t really paid any attention to what others are doing and as they look around they already start coming to terms with the fact they will have to clean.

Team WooSang has managed to pipe a sleigh and one lonely reindeer on the roof. The reindeer looks more like a large dog with horns, but the effort is there and the house itself does not look bad either. SeongJoong has managed to recreate what is shown on the box pretty accurately, just changing the icing color on the roof. Mingi and Jongho have ditched the chimney as well, and they admit Mingi has eaten most of the glaze, but nothing is broken or falling apart.

The win is given to WooSang, their originality winning them a dancing and singing mini Christmas tree which brings laughter to everyone, especially when the winners start to wiggle along with it. The last place, honestly, the losers is a rather easy choice as well. There is no arguing about it and Yunho and San just quietly accept their defeat.

The kitchen slowly clears out. Wooyoung and Yeosang resign to their room along with their new roommate. Mingi and Jongho follow soon after Jongho claims all the uncoated gingerbread as they are not sweet and he can actually enjoy them. Mingi is the exact opposite and claims most of the coated pieces and a leftover piping bag with icing. Out of habit, Seonghwa starts to clean up too but Hongjoong stops him soon enough. In around 10 minutes only Yunho and San are left alone with the mess of sugar glaze on the counter and table, sprinkles all over the floor and bowls coated with layers upon layers of sugar. 

“Let’s start,” San exhales through his nose and rolls up the sleeves of his hoodie even higher before gathering the bowls of glaze and taking them to the sink. “Can you wash these?” he asks Yunho and takes a cloth to clean the table. 

“Are you angry?” Yunho asks as he observes the smaller man moving around the small kitchen space.

“Why would I be angry?” San blinks a few times as he turns to Yunho.

“Because I kind of made us fail,” he pouts and half intentionally, half unintentionally makes the saddest puppy eyes at the dark-haired man. “I suck at such fiddly things,” he speaks in pouts and he doesn’t drop it even when San smiles at him.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind failing if it’s with you,” he smiles his bright, dimple-blessed smile, takes a step closer and kisses Yunho’s pout quickly. “At least we had some fun,” he winks as he takes a step back and turns to clean the table. There is this pleasant but oddly mischievous vibe about him and Yunho knows well enough it could be very dangerous. Gladly they were in the safety of the dorm.

He lets out a long exhale and moves to wash the bowls, spoons, forks and other items the group had decided to use in their building adventures. He is fully focused on his task, hoping to at least not mess that up but he can’t help to glance over his shoulder. Yunho regrets it almost instantly as San has leaned over the table, almost laying completely on top of it, his cute little butt in the air. If not the sad reality of Yunho’s hands being wet he would love to give his mischievous boyfriend a light slap.

“What ya looking at?” San’s voice asks and Yunho looks up from the butt that has been his main focus to the man’s face. San has basically completely laid down on the table, slightly turning his torso to look at Yunho. “I might be on the table but I am not the main meal,” he smirks, his hand resting on his hip while he is resting on the elbow of the other. “I could be,” he adds and his smile grows wider as does Yunho’s eyes. “But I am currently not,” he slides off the table and walks toward the brunet.

“Relax, Yunnie,” he smiles sweetly while his voice sounds poisonous. He presses tightly against Yunho’s side even though there is absolutely no need for that just to rinse out the cloth. “You are oddly tense today,” he adds before moving away. Again, as if all this is just something casual, he continues cleaning the table and then turns to the counter right next to Yunho. He doesn’t do anything extraordinary and the taller of two exhales slowly, fully focusing on his task. 

‘Fully focusing’ turns out to be a very bold claim as every movement of San's to his left catches his attention. Especially when Sand decides to take off his hoodie. He remains in one of his favorite muscle-shirts and never has a piece of clothing had a more appropriate name, as the muscles of San’s arms break Yunho’s focus a lot more than they should.

He can exhale properly only when San walks away for a bit to get the broom and sweep the floor. Yet, for some reason, it seems a must for him to bump into Yunho once in a while or rub against him where there is absolutely no need for that. As he is done with the floor he now takes his sweet time just staring at Yunho.

“You are so awfully tense,” San says, resting his right hand on the counter while the other rests on his side. Yunho just quickly glances at him as he dries his hands off in the towel, the last bowl in the dish-rack. “I think we have to do something about it,” he nods and suddenly steps closer to Yunho. The taller man has nowhere to run but he still steps back until he hits he further wall of the kitchen.

“Sani?” he asks with large eyes, looking at the man before him who looks like a feral cat about to pounce on his prey. 

“I’ve been thinking about something since we started to make those houses,” San ignores Yunho’s question and slowly kneels on the floor right in front of Yunho. “And I bet you have been thinking of the same,” he smirks, his eyes looking up at wide-eyed Yunho before turning his focus to the man’s crotch. He doesn’t wait for Yunho’s response and instead slides closer the few centimeters separating him from Yunho and straight-up nuzzles the rising bulge in his sweats. 

“Wait… San… Not here,” Yunho finally manages to force himself to speak but that doesn’t seem to stop San at all. Instead, his fingers hook under the elastic of Yunho’s sweats and boxers, pulling both down in one swift movement.

“Why not here?” San asks, his slender fingers wrapping around Yunho’s cock. “Seonghwa doesn’t like when we eat in our room so I think it makes sense if I eat here,” he sounds more excited than Yunho can express with words, to the point his words seem like solid logic to him and he doesn’t fight back. Even if he would try to do that now he can’t be much of a fighter with his dick out, half-hard and in San’s hands.

Yunho rests his back against the wall and grabs onto the edge of the counter with his right hand while his left softly settles on top of San’s head. There is a small pleased hum from the man kneeling. His hand slowly works on Yunho’s shaft, giving it time to get fully hard before he leans forward and licks around the head. As the man standing lets out a shaky exhale San repeats the same movement, only now he follows up with closing his lips around the crown and gently sucking on it. 

His unoccupied hand tenderly takes a hold on Yunho’s balls while he hollows his cheeks and allows more of his boyfriend’s length slide in his mouth. The shaky breaths coming from above, the light shiver in Yunho’s legs, how his long fingers tangle in San’s hair more bravely - the way how slowly Yunho always falls apart because of San is fascinating. He lets out a small, breathy moan and his hips buck forward just a bit and there is a small ‘sorry’ but San just hums in approval. He himself moves his mouth more down the shaft, taking more of it in his mouth and as Yunho gasps, there is a bit of pride in San. 

“Hey, Yunho,” a voice belonging to Seonghwa makes the bespoken man jump a little but San’s hands are quick to hold him in place by his thighs. “If it is not too hard, maybe you could wash the floor too? I am pretty some of the icing dripped on it too,” he says as he is leaning around the corner of the kitchen door. 

Yunho would love to respond with something more coherent than a frantic nod but that’s all he can do now. The table is everything between Seonghwa’s eyes and San and that makes adrenaline rush through Yunho’s body. They would get scolded so bad and probably made to sleep in separate rooms for like a week if they would get caught now. What doesn’t help keeping it under wraps is the tip of his dick hitting the back of San’s throat, the dark-haired man’s fingers digging into Yunho’s thighs.

“Where’s San?” Seonghwa asks and is about to step further into the kitchen but Yunho is fast to stop him.

“I let him go rest,” he blurts out and he has to tighten his grip on the counter as San has withdrawn his mouth from the cock and now is eagerly licking up and down the shaft. His tongue glides over the leaking head and he lets out the quietest hum, almost as if he would be purring, as he licks up Yunho’s precum. 

“We… did kind of lose because I sucked,” he continues and he has to bite onto his lower lip to not let out any sound as San has once more taken his cock in his mouth, ‘purring’ around it quietly, as that is the only way Yunho can describe the vibrating sound.

“He probably wasn’t even upset. He loves you too much to be upset about such small things,” Seonghwa smiles the sweetest big brother smile. “Finish up quickly and go join him,” he winks and waddles back to his room. The second the door closes with a click Yunho let’s go of the counter and both of his hands settle on San’s head, fingers tangling in his hair, as he thrusts into his mouth.

The pleasant ‘purring’ just grows in strength and San’s hands sneak up from Yunho’s thighs to his ass, grabbing onto it with his all while Yunho continuously hits the back of his throat. He drools from the corners of his mouth and his own cock is heavy and leaking between his legs, soiling his underwear and probably his jeans too but it couldn’t matter any less. The sting in his knees from the tile floor and the strain on his neck don’t matter either and he just moans from the heavy, hot sensation on his tongue.

“Fuck… Sani,” Yunho barely manages to breathe out before he cums. The hot release hits the back of San’s throat and just for a second the gag reflex is back and he coughs a bit. The very second despite hitting his high Yunho is about to pull back but San’s hands on his ass keep him in place. Only when he’s done San lets go of him and lets his dick to fall from his mouth, the most obscene string of saliva connecting it to his lips. 

He can’t keep himself up anymore and lets his butt to touch the tile floor as he pants heavily. San knows his eyes are watery because of the strain and he just hopes Yunho doesn’t notice or at least doesn’t panic as he usually does. He looks up at the still dazed man who looks back at San for a second before he frantically pulls up his pants, hissing at the need to tuck his still sensitive cock away. 

“Yunnie?” San tilts his head to the side, his voice coming out raspy for obvious reasons. He can’t really process a thought properly before Yunho swoops him up from the floor. It’s natural at this point to wrap his legs around the taller man’s waist as he is picked up but his still present erection rubbing between them and against the fabric makes him whimper. He grabs onto Yunho’s shoulders and unwillingly moves his hips forward for more friction.

“Fuck…” Yunho breathes out and stumbles forward a bit until he can settle San on the table. “How mad would Seonghwa be if I would eat you out right here on this table and the fuck you on it?” his voice has dropped as low as possible, sending shivers through San’s body. Yunho’s hands settle on the dark-haired man’s ass, pulling him closer and to the very edge of the table.

“Very… he would be very mad,” San can barely control his breathing, the wild energy radiating from Yunho driving him to the edge without even being touched. 

“Fine then,” Yunho almost hisses as he lifts San from the table again. Their eyes meet just for a second before their lips meet in the hungriest kiss. San’s arms wrap around Yunho’s shoulders, fingers tangling in the hair on his nape as they melt together. 

Yunho stumbles backward a bit and San instantly pulls away in fear of them falling but Yunho’s balance doesn’t fail him this time. He takes a firmer hold on San’s under thighs and strides out of the kitchen with large steps. His goal is their shared room and he heads straight there, completely ignoring Seonghwa poking out from his room to ask if he is done. Yunho throws back a quick ‘later, hyung’, before disappearing in his room and shutting the door loudly. He has completely different priorities right now and will have for the rest of the night and the kitchen floor could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei)  
  
** OTHER ATEEZ FAN FICTION **  
**||** [ YunSan: Your Light ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869763) **||** [ YunSan: The Silver Mask ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159272) **||** [ YunSan: The Morning Alarm ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284231) **||** [ YunSan: A Gift ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452566) **||** [ YunSan: Useless Skills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523681) **||** [ YunSan : Cliche ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573070) **||** [ YunSan: The Little Things ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648208) **||** [ YunSan: It All Starts Somewhere ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684025) **||** [ YunSan: Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719539) **||** [ YunSan: Sugar and Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758428) **||** [ YunSan: Magnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932962) **||** [ JongWoo: Slow Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794587) **||** [ 2Choi: City Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706930)


End file.
